the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Not-Allison meets Velius
In the previous weeks some strange events have happened around the society. While this was not unusual for the group of rogue scientists for there to be some oddities surrounding them, but these events that I speak of weren’t that of the accidental portal opening on the Solstice, the strange behavior or Dr. Helen Jekyll, and the arrival of new comers. These events were smaller, unnoticeable at first, but none the less strange. In the previous year the scientists have all experienced at one point or another feel of being watched though they just blamed it on one another. These feelings have increased to the point of becoming a part of the society experience. In the previous month odder things still have occurred. Items around the society began disappearing. Nothing that was critical but things that were noticed over time. Among the list of missing items are: Blankets, food, rocks, many curtains, paper, broken tools, and 52 Lids. While some items disappeared other began to appear. Some of the broken tools came backed fixed, needed ingredients would appear in beds, wanted items would be found stuck to the ceilings. While this was happily unquestioned by the scientists other odd items would appear that they would not need nor desire. For instance small dead animals would be found outside bedroom doors, jars of blood were discovered lining window sills, and most notably four days ago a box was found sitting in the main hall containing 13 eyeballs 68 teeth most of which were not human. -------------------------------- It was a hot summer night in July though most of the lodgers were able to beat the heat and fall asleep. At around 2 in the morning a small tapping started at the main doors. The tapping grew louder and louder becoming a knocking and then a pounding. The pounding continued to grow until a single large slam shook the doors and echoed through the halls followed by deathly silence. mysterious gamer (aka velius):' who's doing' all that noise! i'm trying to sleep! oh! a new roleplayer! i have to present myself in a very ghostly way! *starts making ghostly sounds and hopes that the new roleplayer hears them* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Nothing really happens but you begin to get the feeling' of being watched.* mysterious gamer (aka velius):' velius says: um.. who's there? i can scare you! not that' i'm scared or something like that! *disappears in the middle of the air for defend himself and continues making ghostly sounds* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *When you disappear you notice a slight movement at the' window. Though it could be a tree moving in the wind.* mysterious gamer (aka velius):' maybe it's just the wind.. yeah is that.. *velius stops' making ghostly sounds and decides to investigate the room* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Nothing in the room seems to have changed but you notice' that there's a lack of lamp light coming from you window.* mysterious gamer (aka velius):' where are you? um? there's a lamp turned on! *velius goes' to there and watches it* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *When you look out the window all of the lamps around and' on the Society have been turned off. As your eyes adjust to the darkness you see a figure standing across the street from the Society.* mysterious gamer (aka velius):' who is there? *velius watches through the window and' stares at that figure* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure doesn't hear you probably due to the closed' window and the distance. In fact they don't seem to notice you at all. As you eyes adjust you see that they're staring at something in their hands.* mysterious gamer (aka velius):' um.. i'll go to investigate.' let's see who's there *velius disappear through the air and goes to there* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *When Velius reappears behind the figure he sees them' staring at a picture in there hands. They don't notice Velius due to his ghostly quietness.* mysterious gamer (aka velius):' *velius' looks at the mysterious person and the picture in their hands, without talking or making noise, and doesn't seem to notice anything weird* Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure is dressed in a ragged suit clearly to big' for it with a satchel in it's lap. It's nose and mouth are covered up my a scarf while it's eyes are hidden behind reflective goggles. On top of it's head is a top hat that is also to large for it. The picture in their hand contains the photo of a girl in a simple dress with long, straight, light blond hair. She has Orange, caring eyes and a sweet smile.* mysterious gamer (aka velius):' *velius' thinks to himself* hmm they look nice! for some reason it remembers me of hyde... Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The figure doesn't' seem to notice you still but you hear a muffled sob come from them.* Obtained From First Oc Introduction First Oc Introduction Part 2 Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nex's Return